I'll could forgive you
by Invader-Rirk
Summary: This is a one shot. Zim and Tak hate each other. They try to ruin the live of each other. But what happens if they find out that they both are defectives? Zatr


**I'll could Forgive You**

It was a normal day on earth where Zim thought about how he could rain doom down on the filthy heads of his doomed enemies. He sat in his class, where Ms. Bitters hold her daily doom lectures. "Oh men how do I hate Scool." He whispered to himself and continued to think of ways to destroy mankind.

Suddenly the lunch bell rang and everyone stood up and ran towards the cafeteria, everyone besides him, Tak and Dib they simply walked to the cafeteria.

Zim took the filthy Food of the much more filthier food-drone. He sat down on his seat and began to poke on the food as always.

Dib glared at Zim while he sat next to Gaz. "He is up to something Gaz...to anything." He mumbled but Gaz still heard it.

"What's your problem DIB?" She asked with not much concern, more with venom and hate in her voice. Then she continued to play her Gameslave, well actually she never looked away but now she was 100% concentrated with playing.

"Ohh you know I'm right. He is going to do something. But what?" He asked himself not carrying much of what Gaz would do if he woudn't stop immediately.

_At Zim's table_

'Well I could rip all mankind legs of.' Zim smiled at his genius but was close cut with another thought of his. 'Wait I already had this idea.' He groaned and continued with the poking. "I think about that at home." He said.

Then something hit him from behind and made his head landing on the food. "AHHHH THE FOOD THE FOOOD, IT BURNS...IT BURNS." He screamed and ran around. Now you think everyone is looking at him but this was a daily routine for everyone the continued eating and gave him no attention.

When he calmed down he gasped for air and screamed. "WHOO (gasp)...did (gasp)...THIIIIS (gasp)?" He asked with venom in his voice.

"AHAHAHAHAHA, that was hilarious."

An all to familiar voice said from behind. He turned around just to see Tak standing there while she giggled. "YOU." He screamed with narrowed eyes filled with hate and anger.

"YEAH me, let me tell you something." She said while bent for. Now she whispered in his none existing ear. "You will curse the day I arrived on this planet the second time. I can't go home to Irk because of you, now you will suffer Hehehe." She giggled turned around and threw a piece of meat at him.

"AHHHH it burns." He screamed in horror while running around the cafeteria.

Dib simply chuckled and enjoined his food while Gaz threw a poison filled glare at him. Then he immediately stopped and looked somewhere else. "At least you do some of the stuff you've been told." She said while playing her Gameslave.

_In the class_

Zim glared the whole time at Tak, afraid she would do something to him but she just replies his glare with an evil one where she narrowed her eyes with a smile, liking her lips. He shrieked and looked straight to Ms. Bitters.

"_AN important massage for Ms. Bitters class, everyone is invited to have a look at the Weenie factory in town..." _The microphone said.

Everyone yelled with joy, they punched each other in the face and some even threw their tables out of the windows. Zim glared at the whole situation in confusion. Then he looked at Tak who glared at her class mates like Zim did.

"_Ähhem I wasn't finished (yelling)...hey you (more yelling)...SHUT UP (silence) better. Everyone is invited except Zim and Tak, poor little doom children. And Ms. Bitters has to go with you as we haven't any teacher left. Have fun." _The microphone yelled in excitement.

"YOU heard him let's go to the bus." Ms. Bitters hissed then walked out with the whole class except of Zim and Tak.

As they where away Zim turned to Tak and yelled. "You did this, right?"

"Hehe yes Zim I also have..." She began but was cut by Zim.

"RIGHT?" He screamed even louder.

"I already said YES." She shouted a little but was interrupted by Zim once again.

"RIGHT?" He yelled now really loud.

She punched him down on his back and screamed at him. "SHUT UP AND LISTEN ZIIM. You gonna suffer so much but not today. I will make you suffer everyday from this day on. And I will boost the pain everyday so that the last day looks like a present." She said then walking slowly out of the room to her weenie jet.

Zim sat there now really afraid. Then he noticed a small sweat dripping from his neck. "What that's...that's a sign of fear. IRKEN don't feel fear. We only feel anger and thing's like that only defectives can feel fear." His eyes shot open and he ran towards his base.

_At Zim's base_

"I can't...I simply can't." He said while walking up and down his TV-Room.

"Masta should I call the tallest for your monthly transmission?" The computer said with less concern.

"ARE YOU INSANE? The tallest will never hear from the almighty Zim that he feels fear NEVER. Maybe they would try to replace me with an other Invader who will take my job. But I am also curios why Tak loured all of our class mates out of the class? " He said still walking up and down. "NO, if she likes to play with me I will play with her as well...GIR come with me we've got work to do. Muhahahaha."

_Next day at class_

Zim went in already in his victory pose but it died fast after he saw what happened to the class room.

He shut his eyes full open and searched the room in horror. "WHAT IS THIS?" He yelled as he saw that the walls of the class were full with photos of Zim without his disguise. 'Now I know why she wanted everyone out of the class.' He thought to himself.

"See? What did I told you, I was right." Dib yelled and danced in a crazy insanely way.

"NONSENSE, that was a...yes a..." He said.

"What was it Zim?" Dib asked smiling.

"SHUT UP PIG-SMELLY. That was a disguise for Halloween yes a normal filthy pig disguise." He explained and everyone nodded and continued to look bored.

"See Dib I told you no one would ever believe you. Hahaha." Zim said in his victory pose as so often.

"I believe him. I mean I made all these pictures and I can tell you these are not from Halloween." Tak said from behind.

Now everyone looked at the walls and then at Zim. "But he looks normal for me." A child from the crowd said.

After that, Tak sneaked behind Zim and took off his Wig. Everyone hold their breath and stared at him. "What?" Zim asked curios then he touched his head and felt his wig off he hold his breath as well.

"Ahahaha" Tak giggled insane. But Zim was now very angry and took out a remote control. "Häh what's that?" Tak asked a little worried.

"You'll see. You'll see." He said almost whispering in anger. Then he pressed a button on the control and a loud boom was heard.

"You couldn't? Could you?" She said now really worried. She looked out of the window to see a smoke appearing from the direction of her base. "WAS THIS MY BASE?" She asked with anger.

"Maybe." He said cool and then pressed an other button and Tak's disguise flattered out. "Looks like we had the same idea." He said laughing.

Everyone glared at Tak and Zim. But suddenly a light flush came and Zim, Tak and even Dib were away.

"Alright class, let's get back to our lecture." Ms. Bitters said not carrying about what happened. And everyone watched their teacher and they cared less then Ms. Bitters did.

_At an unknown place_

"Where am I?" Tak asked in the shadows.

"Oh great she is here as well." Zim said from an other spot in the shadows.

"Zim I swear I'll rip your antennas out if you'll don't let me go immediately." She said with venom in her voice.

"Hello I didn't even knew you are here." He threw back.

"Okay but who else has kidnapped us?" She asked shyly.

"That was me." A voice came and the lights shut open. And they could see it was Dib who kidnapped them. They saw as well that they where chained to each other in an old room. "And to your first question. You are at my house." He said triumphal.

"DIB let us go and wait a minute why did you captured us? I mean everyone saw that we are aliens you simply had to call the police or something now you'll have to show everyone a second time." Tak questioned visibly confused.

"Well...ehhm yeah I should have call the police shouldn't I?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Okay now I'm outta here." Tak said as she tried to activate her spider legs but failed. "What?"

"You can't activate your legs I didn't just shut your disguise down I shut your PAK down as well hahahaha." He laughed victoriously.

"Okay so would you piece of DOCKY now activate **your** legs?" Tak asked annoyed.

"Ohh yes." He answered and activated his legs. Then they both clime up a ventilation shaft who happens to hang above their cell.

"NOOOO" Dib yelled after them and got punched from Gaz for being so loud. Then she turned around and left the room. "And now shut up."

Zim and Tak where now out of the house and with a little help of his spider legs he cut off their chains.

"Oh I'm going to hate me for that but...Thank you." Tak said with a cracked smile, then she punched him in his face. After that she turned around and disappeared in the shadows.

"Crazy chick." Zim said and went home as well.

_At Zim's base_

"Hey Gir I'm back." Zim yelled into the kitchen. Suddenly Gir shut out his head of nowhere and smiled at him but it died short and was replaced with a sad expression.

"Where is your Girlfriend?" Gir asked curios.

"What do you mean?" Zim asked with narrowed eyes and a killing expression aimed at Gir.

"The Purple lady, you speak the whole time of her." Gir said with a goofy smile.

"First: Her name's Tak and Second: I'll talk about her because of the fact that she is trying to steal my mission, she doesn't like me." He said with venom in his voice.

"Ohh but she beats yous up a lot that means she likes ya. Hahaha I'm going to make waffles for dinner wanna have one? Wanna have one? Wanna have one?" He repeated his question often.

"**No Gir**, but you say she likes me? I'll probably should talk to her about that. Don't wait for me Gir." He said and was out of the door as fast as he came in.

"What?" Gir asked from the kitchen. He shrugged and continued to make waffles.

_At Tak's Base_

"It's repaired. I can't believe it. Oh well." Zim shrugged and walked in and up to her house level.

As he walked in, he saw how Dib aimed a gun at her. He read her expression which caused him to stumble back. 'She...she is afraid. She is a defective like...like...ME.' he thought which caused him to look disgusted. But he was also happy to know that he wasn't the only defective at this planet. Then he watched the situation in front of him. Dib grabbed Tak's wrist and began to pull on it.

"Get your filthy meat off of this beautiful Irken." Zim yelled from behind Dib's back.

"What?" He asked but was cut by a fist in his face. Which caused him to stumble back. Dib suddenly broke down and was kicked by Zim in his stomach. Then he grabbed his collar and threw him in the waste.

He fast made his way back at Tak and hold her slightly and protective. "Are...are you alright?" He asked a little shy, not because he was afraid of being beaten up but of her body which rested on his.

"Yeah I guess." She said feeling strange at the fact that she liked it that he held her.

"Okay good I just wanted to ask you what does it meant as you beat me up that often?"

"Well just that I hate you bu-" She said a little sorry for her words and Zim.

"Oh okay I understand, I leave now." He cut her off and stood up. But before he could leave his wrist was grabbed and he was put in a deep kiss. "WOW never expected that from you." He said holding her in his arms.

"Shut up what I was saying before you interrupted me. Because I hate you but I also wanted to be near you." She confessed.

"Hehe. That's are good news." He said while resting his head on her's.

"Oh Zim does this means we are defectives?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, Sadly."

"Why sadly? I kinda like that." She said with a smirk. "Well and if it means to be a defective to feel love, then screw the empire."

"Does this means you don't hate me anymore for ruining your chance to become an Invader?" He asked shyly.

"Zim, maybe I could forgive you." She said with a smile and in return he smiled back.


End file.
